TwiCrossed Chapter 2
by fireswordAL
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella finds a green stone in the woods which hatches into a dragon. Victoria returns and soon Edward and Alice too, putting Bella and her dragon in even more danger


I touched the stone. It was so pretty. I picked it up and the stone vibrated. With a cry, I dropped it on the ground. The stone moved and wobbled. There was a crack and then more cracks until something popped out of the hollow shell.

It was a green dragon. It stared at me with large green eyes. Its body was emerald green. Small leathery wings protruded from its back and it flapped them softly. It was a beautiful dragon. Noble too, it held its head high.

It gave a small growl and pounced on my shoelaces like a puppy. I laughed and its head whipped around to me. Then it climbed up my shoe, pawing at my leg. I reached down to pet its head.

There was a sharp pain going up my palm. It was as if I was holding my hands in the flames of a fire. It felt like my skin would come off. With another cry I fell to the ground, everything going black.

When I awoke the dragon was nestled against my body sleeping. As it let out breaths steam flew from its nostrils. I pet the dragon. Nothing bad happened. I picked it up, cradling it in my arms. It was almost dark out. Charlie would be home soon.

Inside my house I raided the freezer and found raw chicken. I set it on the counter, getting a pot to cook the meat in. There was a huff and a snap. I turned around and the dragon was tearing at the package. When it reached the chicken it squirmed with delight. I laughed and it rumbled in its chest.

Then it lay down with a sigh. I picked it up and carried it to my bed. It curled up against the quilt and slept. I watched it sleep, stroking its scaly head. My eyes drooped and I fell asleep.

There was a crash and I opened my eyes, I had been asleep for an hour. The dragon was still curled up against the pillows. I got up and walked to the living room. It was Charlie. "Hey dad, sorry I didn't make dinner. I got tired and fell asleep". I blushed. "It's alright Bells; I'm not really hungry anyway. Someone called in and said there were bodies in a warehouse. Looks like the attacks are coming in again. Wonder if it's those wolves…." He trailed off.

"I doubt it is Dad, anyway. I'm going back to sleep". I yawned hugely and turned up the stairs. "Are you still hanging in there Bella?" I froze and whispered, "Yeah, dad. I'm ok". I walked up the stairs and brushed my teeth before returning to my room.

The dragon was at the window staring at the moon. I watched it and walked over. I scratched its jaw and it sighed. I crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was morning. I stretched and threw off the covers before realizing. I didn't have any nightmares! Excited I got up…where was the dragon? My fear went up a level and I scouted the room lifting clothes and checking under the bed and in the closet for it.

There were some snaps outside and I turned to the window. Standing outside was a giant green dragon. It was massive, and muscles ripped through its body. Its ivory claws were sharp and its neck was long and curved. Its head was pointed-shaped. Its eyes were that of a deep green. His shade of color was darker than when I saw him last morning.

"How did you get so big"? I whimpered opening the window. Its head stretched inside and I stroked its jaw. It hummed in its chest. Suddenly there was a probing in my mind. It was deep and alien to me. I opened my mind and there was a deep voice. _I am F__ίrnen, and you are my rider._ I concentrated and thought, _I am Bella Swan and you are my dragon._ I sensed pleasure radiating from Fίrnen.

Then I thought, _how did you get so big in 8 hours!_?She sensed amusement as Fίrnen said, _I am a dragon. I must grow quick in order to protect those I love. A hatchling would not survive against a predator. _I nodded.

My mind stayed attached to his and I didn't feel the need to sever the contact. Then Fίrnen said _you are my rider, so you will ride me! Come on! _I felt sick as I climbed through the window and onto the dragons head. I slid down its back and nestled myself against his back. It was between his spike in the front of me and a spike in the back of me.

_Are you ready_, he asked me. I felt his excitement mingle with mine and I shouted_ let us ride!_


End file.
